More than that
by Pathos et Ethos
Summary: Despues de dejar su casa Sirius se va a vivir a casa de su amigo, de su hermano, James Potter. ¿que es eso que empieza a sentir Sirius?
1. Default Chapter

¡¡Wenas!!! Aquí estamos Adriana (Nota de Adri: Adriana Umrbaslev para los que queráis leer mis fics xDD) y Pekenyita (Nota de Pekenyita: Lo mismo sobre lo de mis fics) dispuestas a mostraros la mayor locura que hemos sido capaces de hacer en nuestras noches de aburrimiento. Esto es un slash, un Sirius-James, que empieza cuando Sirius huye de casa de sus padres y el se va a vivir con James en el verano anterior a su séptimo curso en Hogwarts.

No sabemos hasta donde vamos a llegar, ni cuantos capítulos tendrá ni si esto acabara con lemon o no (Nota de Adri: ¡¡Yo si quiero!!) Pues nada, esperemos que os guste y si es así agradeceríamos algún review que otro, que los reviews son como el dinero, nunca sobra.

_Capitulo 1: Runaway_

No puede decirse que fuera el mejor día de todo aquel verano, pero sin duda alguna aquel día de amenazante tormenta era el complemento perfecto para un Sirius que enfurecido se dirigía a toda prisa hacia la casa de la que él consideraba realmente su familia, los Potter.

De buena mañana había discutido con su padre, podría parecer una discusión más, pero ese día había sido demasiado para el joven mago. Su padre, eufórico, le había propuesto, mejor dicho, exigido que se uniera a un loco mago que pretendía eliminar a todos los muggles y sangres sucias del planeta del cual su familia era fiel seguidora.

Pero para él ya era demasiado, siempre presionado por la familia, jamás había encajado en ella... Se había ganado el odio de cada uno de los miembros de aquella familia desde que entró en Hogwarts y fue seleccionado para Gryffindor, aunque a veces pensaba que ese odio había surgido incluso mucho antes. El torbellino de furiosos pensamientos en el que estaba sumida su mente hacía que cada vez acelerara más a su querida Silver, su único modo de escape en ese momento.

Llevaba ya un par de horas conduciendo como un loco, rememorando viejas disputas, riñas, insultos, a él y a sus amigos, desplantes...solo quería llegar a casa de James. Su amigo le comprendería, no era la primera vez que le había insinuado esa solución, escaparse e ir a vivir con él.

Sí, definitivamente esa era la mejor decisión que había tomado en toda su vida. Ya no le atormentarían más ni soportaría los insultos de su propio hermano Regulus, ahora todo iba a cambiar... Disminuyó la velocidad poco a poco al divisar a lo lejos la casa de James, lentamente se fue tranquilizando hasta aparcar la moto en el porche de la casa. Se dirigió hacia la puerta principal firmemente, ya nada le iba a hacer cambiar de parecer, era hora de romper los lazos con aquellos fanáticos...

La casa de los Potter era inmensa, la más grande de todo el pueblo, se notaba que era una familia adinerada. Los padres de James eran aurores, los mejores, y la casa lo demostraba. La puerta que tenia enfrente era de roble oscuro, adornada con un picaporte de hiero forjado y encima el escudo de los Potter. Sirius levantó la mano listo para llamar, pero se detuvo con la mano en el aire, indeciso de que diría o que haría cuando James abriese al puerta. Lo mas difícil ya lo había hecho, había salido del infierno que era su casa ahora no tenía que echarse atrás. Suspirando profundamente, acortó la distancia entre su mano y el picaporte y llamó.

Tras dos golpes secos Sirius esperó con nerviosismo recostado sobre el muro lateral del pórtico. Unos segundos más tarde un James un tanto sorprendido asomaba la cabeza por la puerta observando a su amigo que con los ojos cerrados esperaba sentado en uno de los lados del portal. Se acercó hacia él

- ¿Sirius? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó confuso al encontrarse a su mejor amigo sentado a la puerta de su casa y con aspecto decaído.

- Ah James, hola... Perdona que haya venido sin avisar pero... - intentó explicarle tras abrir los ojos y enfocarle directamente al rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Sirius?

-Me fui, yo... Yo no he podido soportarlo más - dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo fijamente en busca de alguna reacción. James le devolvió la mirada con preocupación - Y no sé... La verdad es que no sabía donde ir así que...

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó preocupado.

Despacio y sin mucha convicción Sirius asintió con la cabeza, pero bajó la vista.

-Mmmm, pasa, has hecho bien en venir

- Gracias - dijo Sirius incorporándose con la ayuda de la mano que James le había tendido.

Entraron juntos a la casa, atravesaron el amplio recibidor repleto de cuadros en los que se representaba cada uno de los miembros de la familia Potter. Sirius divisó el de James y no pudo evitar esbozar una tenue sonrisa imperceptible para su compañero a quien lo único que le importaba en aquel momento era el estado de su amigo. Tras pasar por la biblioteca de la casa subieron por las escaleras contiguas hacia la habitación de James.

Al entrar los ojos de Sirius se desviaron hacia una foto que James tenía en la mesilla de noche, una foto de los merodeadores "¿Por qué las cosas no son tan fáciles como cuando estamos en Hogwarts? Allí nadie nos molesta... Nadie me molesta" pensó con la vista fija en la fotografía bajo la atenta mirada de James que reflejaba la preocupación que sentía por su "hermano".

Sirius no reaccionó hasta que un oportuno carraspeo de parte de James le hizo apartar la vista de la fotografía. Con una rápida mirada a James y una leve sonrisa siguió observando la habitación mientras se dirigía al gran escritorio que tenía en la habitación. Éste estaba lleno de pergaminos, cartas, reconoció su letra en una de ellas, botecitos de tinta, plumas...lo apartó un poco y se sentó en él.

James se lo quedó mirando fijamente. No sabía que decirle, no tenía ni idea de que hacer para ayudarlo. No le gustaba nada ver a una persona tan divertida, tan descarada, tan risueña de esa manera, decaída, cabizbaja, pensativa. Iba dando vueltas por la habitación mientras que de vez en cuando le dirigía leves miradas de reojo. Al cabo de cinco minutos en que ninguno de los dos había abierto la boca James decidió romper el silencio.

- Sirius, sabes que puedes quedarte... - le dijo mirándolo ahora fijamente. Sirius tenía la mirada en el suelo - Es más, sabes que prefiero que estés aquí antes que con ellos, hermano ¿Me escuchas Sirius? - preguntó al no notar reacción ninguna de su parte.

-Sí, sí James, no sé como darte las gracias... Yo...

- Hey, no tienes que darme las gracias por nada - dijo James acercándose a Sirius y parándose delante de él - llevo mucho tiempo diciéndote que vengas a vivir aquí, no podías estar más con... - pero se calló de repente al notar como Sirius lo abrazaba fuertemente y posaba su cabeza en su hombro. Notaba la respiración entrecortada de su amigo sobre su cuello y el ligero temblor de su cuerpo, por lo que no pudo hacer más que rodear aquel cuerpo tembloroso con sus brazos para reconfortar a su hermano.

-Hermano... - susurró reprimiendo un leve sollozo y sin soltarse del abrazo - gracias, lo necesitaba...

-No se merecen -dijo James mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con un a calida sonrisa.

-No, no lo puedo entender, pero es que... Es mi familia...

-Sí, esa misma familia que te ha estado haciendo la vida imposible desde el día en que naciste... No te permitiré marcharte de aquí - le dijo firme - Te quedaras aquí, sabes que mis padres te quieren...

Sirius no contestó, simplemente se levantó del escritorio, se acercó a la ventana y apoyó su frente contra el frío cristal.

-Voy abajo un segundo a decirles a mis padres que has venido - dio James más como excusa para dejar a Sirius un rato a solas que otra cosa. Sus padres no pondrían resistencia, prácticamente querían a Sirius como a un segundo hijo.

Cerrando la puerta suavemente, luego de ver como Sirius cerraba los ojos firmemente a través del cristal, bajo al piso inferior y a través de polvos flu, se comunicó con sus padres que estaban en el ministerio trabajando

James subió nuevamente hacia la habitación, temía que su amigo hubiera podido hacer algo estúpido mientras él no estaba, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró a Sirius apoyado en el cristal de la ventana, exactamente en la misma posición que cuando había bajado.

- ¿Sirius? Ya está, ya puedes traer tus cosas - le dijo desde la puerta.

- ¿Eh? Ah sí... - dijo volviéndose lentamente - Supongo que pediré que me las traigan...

- Por cierto ¿Qué quieres de comer? Lo digo más que nada porque va siendo la hora...

-No tengo hambre...

-Sirius, no puedes....

-Se me pasará, ¿vale? Solo que ahora estoy un poco descolocado, solo es eso. No te preocupes - dijo acercándose a la cama de James y dejándose caer en ella de forma despreocupada.

James aun en la puerta lo miró negando con la cabeza. No le gustaba ver a su amigo en ese estado.

-Está bien, entonces me quedaré aquí contigo - dijo James dirigiéndose hacia la cama y tumbándose junto a Sirius.

- Eres un pesado Prongs - le recriminó.

- Puede, pero sólo me preocupo por mi hermano.

Sirius sonrió tristemente. Eso si que era un hermano no el que le había tocado por sangre. Todavía con la sonrisa en los labios se giró un poco y despeinó el desordenado pelo de James, gestó que este odiaba.

James iba a volverse cuando abajó se escuchó la voz de su madre.

-Mira que les he dicho que no hacia falta que vinieran - murmuró James un poco molesto con su madre y después de ayudar a Sirius a levantarse los dos bajaron al salón, donde la Señora Potter estrechó fuertemente a Sirius entre sus brazos.

Los padres de James eran unas grandes personas, pensó Sirius cuando una hora después subía de nuevo a la habitación de éste. Los Potter habían tenido una pequeña charla a solas con el, diciéndole que no se preocupara por nada, que era un placer que estuviera allí, que querían que se sintiera como en casa y que pensara que a partir de ahora era uno más de su familia.

Pero parecía que ese día pese a haberse calmado la situación no iba a poner mucho de su parte. Mientras Sirius subía las escaleras pudo observar a través de las ventanas como había estallado una tormenta de verano que iba a hacer imposible siquiera dar una pequeña vuelta por los alrededores. Llegó a la habitación algo más animado sin reparar en la presencia de James

- Padfoot ¿más tranquilo? - le preguntó volviéndose hacia él.

- Sí... Aunque parece que este día no lo va a estar - dijo mirando hacia la ventana.

- Bueno, siempre podremos jugar a algo... - murmuró James y empezó a rebuscar entre sus armarios en busca de algo que les otorgara un poco de diversión.

Aprovechando que Laurence y Agatha se volvieron al ministerio debido a una llamada urgente, bajaron al salón y ambos se tumbaron en el suelo delante de la chimenea.

Seguía lloviendo a mares y cada vez los truenos resonaban más cerca.

Jugaron a todo...y a todo perdió Sirius. Incluso al ajedrez, donde nunca antes James había logrado vencerle. Ahí fue cuando el castaño se preocupó.

Realmente le preocupaba el estado de su amigo, parecía haber entrado en shock desde que abandonó su casa aquella mañana, jamás le había visto tan callado ni tan abatido. Procuraba hacer bromas con la intención de levantarle el ánimo, pero la reacción de Sirius era nula, observó un brillo oscuro en sus ojos grises... Padfoot estaba triste y él no sabía como remediarlo.

Por más que intentó sacar algún tema de conversación, Sirius contestaba con monosílabos, si es que contestaba...Por la noche James obligó a Sirius cenar algo y luego los dos subieron en silencio a la habitación de James, donde una nueva cama había sido puesta por Agatha antes de irse al ministerio.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación se toparon con todas las cosas de Sirius que ya habían sido trasladadas allí. Sirius buscó entre sus baúles un pijama mientras James cogía uno de su armario, ambos se cambiaron y se tumbaron en sus respectivas camas para dormir. Pero aún así Sirius no conseguía conciliar el sueño, no hacía más que dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama intentando dormir. James lo observaba silenciosamente desde su cama, le veía intranquilo, inquieto, tal vez por lo ocurrido o tal vez por la tormenta, eso no lo sabía exactamente. Se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido y con cuidado se dirigió hacia la cama de Sirius, levantó las sábanas y se acostó junto a él

-James ¿qué? - preguntó Sirius extrañado

- No puedes dormir ¿no? - le dijo - ¿Te pasa algo? Claro - dijo James ausente mientras se colocaba bien entre las sabanas y miraba fijamente a los ojos grises de Sirius. Seguían teniendo ese toque oscuro, aun más pronunciado debido a la oscuridad de la habitación.

En ese momento un rayo iluminó la habitación completamente y James vio como los ojos de Sirius brillaban más de lo normal.

-Padfoot, en todo el día no me has contado como te encuentras, ni que sientes en realidad... Creía que entre nosotros no había secretos, ni ningún tipo de vergüenza... Llevo todo el día intentando que me digas algo y no lo consigo... Yo ya no se que hacer…

- Yo... Perdona hermano... - dijo cerrando los ojos y aferrándose a la camisa del pijama de James.

-Sir... - James no pudo continuar, tan sólo abrazó a su amigo para que se tranquilizara.

Estuvieron un rato así, los dos abrazados, James acariciando la espalda de su amigo, escuchando, notando como el corazón de Sirius latía frenéticamente. Sirius simplemente se cogía a James fuertemente, como si fuera el último salvavidas después de un naufragio, y de alguna forma lo era... Aquella mañana había abandonado su pasado, todo aquello que durante años le había atormentado, aquella odiosa familia... Ahora, pese a contar con apoyo, se sentía terriblemente solo, asustado…

- Sirius ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó James pues hacía tiempo que había dejado de notar la fuerza de su amigo aferrando su camisa - ¿Sirius?

- ....

- Oh vaya... - Sirius se había quedado dormido mientras le abrazaba y ahora no podía moverse sin despertarlo.


	2. One step closer

Buenas! Ya estamos de nuevo aquí

Seguimos con otro capitulo, un capitulo más intenso en lo que se refiere a la relacion de James y Sirius, crees que reaccionaran?

(Nota de Adri: Joder Peke, mira que se te dan mal estas cosas ¡Nunca se adelantan cosas de los capítulos! xDDDD)

(Nota de Peke: Se ha de picar a los lectores Adri es que no lo sabes? ¬¬ Pues ahora sigues tu...)

En fin, que aquí está este segundo capítulo que es también fruto de nuestras noches de locura vía messenger... Si queréis contactar con nosotras echad un vistazo a los perfiles de Adriana Umbraslev y Pekenyita, y no al de Pathos et Ethos porque no nos conectamos a esa dirección Bueno, esperamos que disfrutéis con el cap y nos dejéis más reviews que en el primero ¡Que os tenemos vigilaos! (Nota de Peke: Adri, no lo flipes ¬¬) (Nota de Adri: Difícil lo veo)

Capitulo 2: One step closer

Un tenue rayo de luz penetraba a través de las cortinas de la habitación, dos cuerpos descansaban en la cama, uno junto al otro, abrazados... El joven de cabellos castaños abrió los ojos lentamente y observó a su compañero que dormía plácidamente. Sonrió débilmente y se desperezó con cuidado de no despertarle, lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era descansar. Se levantó de la cama e intentó cerrar un poco más las cortinas para que la luz que poco a poco iba invadiendo la habitación no perturbara el sueño del moreno.

James se acercó a la ventana y empezó a cerrar la persiana lo más lentamente y silenciosamente que podía...ya estaba apunto de bajarla del todo cuando la voz adormilada de sirius le sobresaltó ocasionando que dejara la cuerda y la persiana cayera haciendo un ruido sordo.

-Bravo Prongs - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. James se frotó la nuca avergonzado con cara de inocente

-Ah, esto... Lo siento Sirius... Yo no pretendía hacer ruido... - se excusó James revolviendo con vergüenza su cabello.

- ¿Desde cuando me pides perdón hermano? - dijo riendo al ver a su amigo en aquella actitud.

- Vaya, me alegro mucho de que hoy te encuentres mejor, ya te ensañas conmigo - dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

- Eh... Sí, ya estoy mejor - afirmó un poco más serio.

James se maldijo interiormente, Sirius había ensombrecido la mirada y había puesto sus ojos en la foto de enfrente de la cama. Incómodo y sin saber que decirle, volvió a centrar su atención en la persiana, para esta vez abrirla completamente. El sol brillaba esplendoroso, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, los pajarillos volaban ocasionando un ruidoso espectáculo.

-Creo que hoy podremos ir a dar una vuelta - dijo girándose y mirando a Sirius.

-Bueno, si quieres... - contestó ausentemente.

-venga Padfoot, no me gusta verte así, vayamos a desayunar y luego.. - James se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde. Sirius estaba jugueteando con su pelo - no se, podemos dar una vuelta con Silver e ir....yo que se!

-Tranquilo James... Creo que tan sólo será hasta que lo asimile del todo y me acostumbre... - dijo con una sonrisa forzosa para tranquilizar a su amigo.

- Está bien, entonces ¡vamos a desayunar! Ya puedo oler los croissants recientes desde aquí - dijo James haciendo un gracioso gesto con la nariz olfateando el aire.

- Vamos pues Prongs, no se vayan a enfriar - dijo el moreno al notar rugir sus tripas - Es más, creo que estas no se lo permitirán - y señaló hacia su estómago.

Se vistieron rápidamente y bajaron al comedor. Como bien había dicho James una gran fuente llena de croissants presidían la mesa. Mucha más repostería, café, leche, mermeladas de todos tipos estaban por toda la mesa. Laurence y Agatha ya estaba allí, los dos hablando tranquilamente con sendas tazas de café en la mano.

-Buenos días mamá, papá, -saludó James dando un beso de buenos días a sus padres y luego sentándose junto a Sirius en el centro.

-Buenos días hijos, ¿como habéis dormido?

Sirius no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante las palabras de Agatha y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas. James le miró fijamente, aún le tenía preocupado, y esto no pasó desapercibido para sus padres.

-¿Sirius? ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy? - preguntó Laurence al chico mirándole a los ojos.

-Ah yo ya me encuentro mejor - esbozó otra de sus forzadas sonrisas intentando resultar convincente, pero tanto James como sus padres sabían que esa sonrisa no era verdadera.

- Sirius, no tienes por qué intentarnos convencer... Sabemos que es duro, tienes que adaptarte, pero tranquilo, ya tendrás tiempo y además ya os queda menos para volver a Hogwarts - le dijo Ágatha con su siempre conciliadora y cálida sonrisa para confortarlo.

-Gracias - susurró Sirius bajando la mirada avergonzado y tocado emocionalmente. Eso era la imagen de una familia, no lo que el tenia. Lo máximo que le decían a él cuando bajaba a desayunar era que se colocara bien la camisa...

Todavía con el tono rojo en las mejillas se sentó al lado de James que mirándolo seriamente le puso un par de croissants calientes en el plato, una buena taza de café y montoncillos de las mermeladas que más le gustaban a su hermano.

-Venga, quiero que te lo comas todo - dijo seriamente y después de darle un beso empezó a servirse el mismo

Sirius no pudo hacer otra cosa más que obedecer a su hermano, y de esta manera pasaron un tranquilo desayuno charlando como una familia más hasta que Laurence y Ágata tuvieron que ir al Ministerio.

A Sirius le costó toda una semana a encontrarse relativamente bien y que su autentico carácter aflorara. Los padres de James se habían volcado en hacerle sentir cómodo, tranquilo, que se encontrara a gusto. Remus y Peter, también le habían mandado cartas de apoyo en cuanto se enteraron. Pero el que sin duda más apoyo le habría brindado había sido James. Había hecho cualquier cosa para que no decayera... cuando lo notaba sumido en sus pensamientos se inventaba cualquier cosa para distraerlo, cuando por las noches lo veía que no podía dormir, se metía en su cama como había hecho la primera noche y se pasaban horas charlando hasta que caía dormido...

James sin duda era su gran apoyo, era su hermano, le quería mucho... Incluso más de lo que pudiera imaginar, y todo eso que estaba haciendo por él jamás podría devolvérselo... Esos últimos días su vida giraba en torno a todo lo que hacía con James, cada vez estaban más unidos

Siempre había querido muchísimo a James, de hecho había sido su primer amigo y eso siempre lo recordaría, había sido el primero en darle un abrazo sincero, en demostrarle que se preocupaba por el, James era su Hermano, su camarada, su confidente....Siempre se había mostrado afecto, mucho más de lo que dos chicos solían mostrarse. Nunca habían mostrado vergüenza en demostrar cariño y lo hacían libremente y de forma natural pero... durante esa semana que llevaba allí, la cosa había cambiado.

La verdad es que no sabía explicar qué era lo que le ocurría, pero cada vez que notaba la presencia de James sentía algo raro que no podía identificar, aquello era algo que jamás había notado.

Era una sensación que le decía que no deshiciera el abrazo o que prolongara el contacto, pero cuando esos pensamientos cruzaban su revuelta cabeza se ponía nervioso y se soltaba de James por miedo a que el notara algo extraño

Qué demonios era aquello? ¿Por qué se sentía así? James era su amigo de toda la vida... Esa sensación no hacía más que jugarle malas pasadas mientras estaba con James, se sentía violento cuando le abrazaba o le invitaba a recostarse sobre él, algo en él se aceleraba con la proximidad de su cuerpo

Pero no intentaba pensar en eso y actuaba como siempre. Pero fue un par de semanas antes de marcharse a Hogwarts cuando su mente le jugó una mala pasada

Sirius se encontraba en la parte trasera del jardín de los Potter, era de noche y el estaba mirando la estrellas, triste. De repente un ruido detrás suyo le hizo voltear y se encontró con los ojos de su mejor amigo

- Hey Sirius ¿dónde estabas? Llevo toda la tarde buscándote para hablar un rato - dijo James abrazándole por la espalda sorprendido al muchacho.

- Esto... Necesitaba estar sólo James... - dijo sintiéndose algo violento.

- Sabes que no me gusta que estés sólo - le dijo el moreno haciendo que el chico se volteara para mirarle a los ojos.

-James, yo... - pero el de ojos grises no pudo continuar con la frase ya que sintió como James se aproximaba rozando suavemente sus labios

Sirius se incorporó de golpe, sentándose en la cama, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Su corazón iba demasiado rápido y no podía sacarse de su mente la ultima imagen que tenia, sus labios rozando a los de James.

-Hey Sirius, estas bien? preguntó James que se había despertado al sentir como Sirius a su lado se movía repentinamente.

Sirius al oír ese "hey Sirius" que también lo había vivido en el sueño se estremeció

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó James algo asustando temiendo que su amigo hubiera vuelto a tener pesadillas como en los primeros días.

- Na... Nada James - dijo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia el baño para escabullirse de más preguntas por parte de su amigo

Pero eso no tranquilizó para nada a James que temiéndose lo peor se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

-¿Que ha pasado? ¿Que has soñado?

- ¡Que no es nada James! - le espetó el muchacho reclinado sobre el lavabo.

- Permíteme que siga dudando de ti Sir - dijo James aferrándose por la espalda a su amigo - Quiero que me lo cuentes todo...

Sirius miró hacia el espejo que tenía ante sí observando de esa manera su rostro algo sudoroso y a su amigo sobre él mirándole fijamente esperando alguna reacción

Esa imagen le recordó inevitablemente al sueño. Si ya había estado confuso eso había sido la gota que hizo colmar el vaso.

Un poco rudamente se deshizo del abrazo de James y tras decirle un:

-Nada un sueño sin importancia - salió nuevamente hacia la habitación volviendo a dejar a James solo y preocupado

- Sir... Si no me dices nada... Yo... Yo no puedo ayudarte - susurró para sí mismo James dolido con la actitud de Sirius, especialmente con la manera en la que se libró del abrazo.

James entró en la habitación justo a tiempo de ver a Sirius terminar de vestirse y salir del cuarto para perderse de la vista del de ojos marrones escaleras abajo

Cuando el moreno se perdió de su vista James se sentó en la cama donde minutos antes había estado durmiendo tranquilamente. Se pasó la mano por el pelo despeinándolo aun mas.

No entendía nada, no entendía que le pasaba a Sirius...y no entendía que le pasaba a él. No sabia que era ese deseo de protección hacia Sirius ni esa manía que había cogido de dormir en su cama, con la simple excusa de tranquilizarlo.

Le gustaba sentir el cuerpo del chico junto al suyo en la cama, notar su respiración acompasada contra su pecho y las suaves caricias que le proporcionaba sin querer con su pelo al moverse mientras dormía. El que Sirius se hubiera trasladado a su casa lo había descolocado un poco, pero no podía sentirse a disgusto con eso, cada vez le gustaba más estar a su lado en todo momento y eso le estaba haciendo dudar...

Le había dolido el desprecio de hacia unos segundos, no quería molestarlo, simplemente hacerle saber que el estaba allí para lo que quisiera, como un simple amigo, como los hermanos que eran.

Y se lo pensaba demostrar. Tomando una decisión tomo los primeros pantalones que encontró una camiseta y bajo velozmente por las escaleras.

Fue directamente al jardín, un lugar al que Sirius le encantaba, con la esperanza de que estuviera allí.

Tras unos segundos buscándole entre los árboles le encontró recostado sobre el tronco de un gran roble con los ojos cerrados dejando que el aire jugueteara con su pelo

- Sirius ¿puedo hablar contigo? - preguntó James interrumpiendo los segundos de meditación del moreno.

- James vete - le dijo sin moverse un ápice de su sitio.

- Quiero que me cuentes por qué te has puesto así - dijo acercándose más a él

- ¡Déjame en paz! - le espetó con un grito sorprendiendo bastante a James.

-¡Sirius me tienes hasta las narices! ¡¿Sabes una cosa?! ¡Aunque creas que no hay gente a la que le importas! ¡No estás solo! ¡A mí me importas imbécil! - le gritó furioso por aquella contestación, estaba ya harto de aquellas situaciones y descargó su frustración en forma de puñetazo contra el grueso tronco del roble

Un tenso silencio se hizo entre los dos, mientras que ambos miraban el puño de James.

Ninguno de los dos sabía reaccionar.

-James...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué coño te pasa?

-Estoy confuso, ¡vale! No quiero hablar, necesito aclararme y....estar contigo no me ayuda mucho

-¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó un poco más calmado, pero sin entender nada

- James, es muy difícil de explicar... - dijo apartando su vista de él

- Tendré paciencia... - dijo James poniéndose a la altura de éste

- Por favor, no... No te acerques... - dijo intentando evitarle nuevamente.

-¿Por qué? - dijo el castaño tomando con su mano el rostro de Sirius para mirarle a los ojos sintiendo su nerviosismo y temor

-Tengo miedo - admitió ladeando la cara en un intento de evitar el contacto

-¿De mi? - insistió James acompañando el gesto de su amigo

-Por favor James, no me hagas esto

-Dime que has soñado para ponerte así - dijo firmemente obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos

-Esto - dijo de forma escueta Sirius antes de unir brevemente sus labios con los de James y levantarse más tarde para salir corriendo

Sin perder un solo segundo James echó a correr tras Sirius tan rápido como pudo. Después de atravesar nuevamente todo el jardín Sirius entró de nuevo en la casa subiendo corriendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto seguido de James, que prácticamente le pisaba los talones. Sirius entró en la habitación e intentó cerrar la puerta, pero James la alcanzó a tiempo y con un empujón logró entrar haciendo caer al suelo al moreno

- ¿Por qué huyes? - preguntó James mirándole

- James yo... - intentó explicarse mientras se incorporaba con velocidad

- ¿Fue eso lo que soñaste de verdad? - le preguntó una vez estuvo frente a él y le retuvo sujetándole las muñecas.

- .... - Sirius no podía articular palabra, tan sólo era capaz de mirarlo.

- Me alegro de que lo hicieras - James esbozó una leve sonrisa y acarició con sus labios los de Sirius mientras le abrazaba.


End file.
